A chemically amplified resist composition used for semiconductor microfabrication employing a lithography process contains an acid generator comprising a compound generating in acid by irradiation.
In semiconductor microfabrication, it is desirable to form patterns having improved pattern profiles and having high resolution and, and it is expected for a chemically amplified resist composition to give such patterns.
Recently, a chemically amplified resist composition containing triphenylsulfonium 1-adamantanemethoxycarbonyldifluoromethansulfonate, p-tolyldiphenylsulfonium perfluorooctanesulfonate, and the like are proposed (e.g. JP2004-4561-A), and a salt providing a chemically amplified resist composition giving patterns having better pattern profiles and higher resolution.